


Dean Winchester in Beacon Hills

by Spnfandom8



Category: Supernatural, teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnfandom8/pseuds/Spnfandom8
Summary: Whap happens when Dean Winchester decides to visit his Nephew, Stiles. Will Chaos or Friendship ensue? truths will be revealed. lies unraveled. lives changed, for the better? or worse?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Dean Winchester in Beacon Hills

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. :)

I cursed as I looked at the ringing phone in my hands, the caller i.d said it was Noah Stilinski, I was supposed to be down there a week ago for Stiles birthday.  
“Hey Noah” I greeted  
“Dean, i’ve been trying to reach you for a week, his 16th birthday was last week, we decided to tell him on his 16th birthday, that means you were supposed to show the fuck up” he growled at me  
“I know, believe me, I know Noah, but something happened and i’m on my way now. I couldn’t have gotten out of this one, I know that this isn’t the first time that i’ve missed something, but I really tried, I wanted to be there, you have no idea how much I wanted to be there.” I told him, hoping he believed me  
“I know what you do Dean, and I know that being a hunter is hard. But he got into some fucked up things lately, Scott is a werewolf and so are some other kids in town, they aren’t feral but they have gone through a lot in the last few months, and Stiles is right in the middle of it, he won’t talk to me, he won’t tell me, he thinks I don’t know about the supernatural, and I know more about the supernatural than he does. I just don’t know how to tell him. I just, I need you to get here Dean” he said  
“I’ll be there in a few hours” I tell him as he hangs up  
The hours in the car drag on, I have Metallica blasting and i’m most definitely speeding, but it is still taking way too long to get to Beacon Hills, it’s a relief when I finally pull into Noah’s driveway, I see Stiles’s jeep parked out front and smile, i’ll have to fix it up for him again. I’ve tried to have him help me fix it up, but he can never focus long enough and he doesn’t have enough of an interest, so I usually just fix it up for him when I come into town.  
I grab my duffel bag from the back of baby and then ring the doorbell, i’m a little surprised to see a teenage girl open the door, she seems surprised to see me too.  
“Um, Stiles? There’s a guy at your front door” she says and then I smile.  
Noah didn’t tell him I was coming, that means it’s the perfect time for a surprise, I lower my voice  
“Hey, i’m Stiles uncle, Noah didn’t tell him I was coming, wanna watch me scare the shit out of Stiles?” I ask her  
I smile as a grin spreads over her face, she’s in.  
“Nevermind, it’s just a guy trying to get us to join his church” she calls into the house  
She opens the door wider and lets me in, she then whispers that he is in the living room with the rest of his friends. I walk silently around the corner and peek around it to see that Stiles is literally the only one who isn’t facing me, when they all catch sight of me I see Scott smile at me as I put my finger to my lips in the universal sign of shut the fuck up, seeing that Scott recognises me they all play along without Stiles even realising it. I walk up silently behind him and then grab his shoulders and scream right behind his head.  
“AAHHHHHH” he screams as he spins around to face me  
“What the fuck Dean!!” he asks as he caught his breath, the rest of his friends were laughing so hard tears were streaming down their faces.  
“Hey kiddo, looks like Noah forgot to tell you that I was coming” I tell him as he shoots his friends a betrayed look, which just makes them laugh harder.  
After a moment Stiles starts laughing too, and then surprises me with an attack hug, I hesitantly wrap my arms around him and hug him back.  
“Jesus Dean, someone needs to hug you more often” he mumbles against my shoulder.  
“I got it” Scott calls as he runs up and hugs me too, and he hugs a lot harder than he used to.  
“Hey Scotty” I greet fondly as he lets go of me to go stand next to Stiles  
“Oh, I should probably introduce everyone, this is Issac, Derek, Lydia, Allison, and Jackson” he said as he pointed them all out to me  
“Guys, this is my uncle, Dean Winchester” he says to them  
Allison suddenly speaks up,  
“Wait, Winchester? Do you know my father?” she asks curiously  
“What’s his name?” I asked  
“Chris Argent” she tells me  
“Oh, yeah, you guys are werewolf hunters, right?” I ask, and chuckle as all of the people in the room freeze at my use of the word, Noah might be into going the incognito route, but I prefer the blunt way. It’s faster.  
“Let’s all be honest here, your family are werewolf hunters, Derek there is from the Hale pack, the last remaining member. Lydia is a banshee, and Jackson you were a kanima and you are now a werewolf. Issac, and Scotty there are all werewolf. Don’t worry, i’m not here to hurt or kill anyone, I know none of you are feral. I’m a hunter, have been all my life, but I know the difference between good creatures and bad ones. Noah has known about the supernatural longer than you have been alive Stiles, he used to be a hunter too, he has been worried about you for months, and you won’t talk to him. Now we are going to talk about that particular point later, for now I would like for you all to put your fangs away so we can have a good time until Noah gets off work. Okay?” I ask, because as soon as I had started talking they had all unleashed their werewolf traits, shifted into a defensive stance and growled lowly at me. Nearing the end of my little speech they all relaxed though.  
“How do we know you aren’t going to try and hurt us?” Scott growls at me  
“You know, that really hurts my feelings Scott, i’ve known you since before you were in diapers, I took care of you during sleepovers and helped you sneak back into your room when you snuck out to talk to Stiles, I wouldn’t hurt you. You guys haven’t done anything wrong, you haven’t killed innocent people, you haven’t gone around eating hearts. Your just kids.” I tell him as I take a seat on the couch next to Stiles.  
I look up in time to see Scott flushing in embarrassment,  
“Guess being the alpha got to your head a little, huh kid?” I ask  
“Sorry Dean, it’s just, we’ve been fighting for our lives against a lot of different people since this whole thing started, and I guess I was just surprised that you’re a hunter, it isn’t a word that has ever spelled anything good since this started” he mumbled  
“Don’t worry about it Scotty, I get it.” I tell him as the rest of the pack sits down around the living room.  
“Dean? Where’s Sam, I know that you guys didn’t get along for a while, but I thought you were on a road trip together?” he asks  
“Sam’s dead, that’s why I, uh, I missed your birthday” I tell him, my mood suddenly brought down.  
“I’m, i’m sorry Dean. are you alright? Sorry, that’s a stupid question, of course your not alright.” Stiles trails off as he turns from his spot on the couch and hugs me again  
“It’s fine Stiles, how about we go make dinner so we can all eat when your dad gets home” I tell them  
“Yeah, except none of us can cook” Derek says  
“Hah, that’s what you think, I can cook just fine” I tell him with a smile as we all stand up and make our way into the kitchen  
I started making dinner with the pack all spread out around the kitchen, the only cookable thing in the house was some spaghetti and frozen chop meat, so I got to work on making spaghetti and meatballs, they were all peppering me with questions while I worked,  
“How long have you been hunting?” Allison asked from her seat at the table  
“I’ve been training since I was 4, I was allowed to go on my first hunt at 10, and my first solo hunt at 20” I told her truthfully  
“Allison recognised your name immediately, are you big in the hunting world?” Issac asked  
“Um, yeah. It started when I was probably 28? My brother was stabbed through the spine and killed, so I made a deal with a crossroads demon, now usually people are given ten years before the demon collects, but since we were already sought after among the demons, she would only give me a year, I took the deal and a few hours later, Sammy woke up alive as could be. He tried everything to stop the deal from going through, but when the time was up, they sent hellhounds after me and dragged my soul to hell. I spent 4 months in hell, time works differently down there though, so it was more like 40 years. After that, an angel came and raised me from perdition, his name is Castiel, but I call him Cas. So then we were kinda known as the hunters who couldn’t die, and then we started and stopped the apocalypse, so now we are the hunters who started/stopped the apocalypse, which leads to mixed feelings from other hunters” I tell them while I was rolling the meatballs and putting them into the tray to be cooked  
“Wait, hold up, Demons? Angels? The apocalypse? Hell?” Stiles said, obviously confused  
“Oh jesus christ, you guys really don’t know all that much about the supernatural do you? Okay so you have werewolves, 2 types, your type, you generally don’t hurt people and when you go feral you still know what your doing. But then there is another type, and when they get turned and they usually have no idea that they even are werewolves, they change on the full moon and they eat human hearts, and when the full moon is over, they change back to human and usually can’t remember ever doing anything, but they kill people, so they have to be stopped.” after that I went into all of the different types of creatures and how to tell if it was a bad or a good one, and how to kill them. I told them about angels and demons, and we were still talking when Noah got home.  
I hugged him and then he looked around the room,  
“You told them didn’t you?” he asked  
“They needed some serious help Noah, they literally knew nothing about anything” I told him  
“That wasn’t your call to make Dean” he tells me  
“Dad, someone had to tell us, the only reason I didn’t tell you is because I was afraid of how you would react. Dean told us so much and now we know more about, well, everything. He made us a copy of his journal so that if we ever run into anything we can defend ourselves. Dean did the right thing” he tells Noah  
“And I made dinner” I tell him with a smirk  
After we had dinner the pack finally left after I told them that I would still be here tomorrow and that they could come back to talk some more. The three of us were sitting on the couch after watching the Avengers.  
“Are you guys going to tell me what you haven’t been telling me? You both look like nervous wrecks” Stiles tells us  
I look up at Noah and start talking at his nod  
“When I was 14, I spent some time in Beacon Hills while my dad was hunting. And while I was here, I met a girl, we dated for a while. And then um, she got pregnant, and she wanted to keep the baby, so I supported her, what else could I have done. And my father wasn’t supposed to be back for months, and he kept getting delayed, Sam was staying with Bobby and I was staying here with Noah, dad thought it would be good if I learned from a few different people, learned a few different styles of hunting.  
Anyway, Emily, that was her name, I took care of her while she was pregnant, and then she was ready to give birth, I hadn’t realised that it had already been nine months, but we were both excited to meet our son, but there were complications with the pregnancy, and she didn’t make it. I was there though, and me and Noah we took the baby in. It was a boy, and I raised him for a few months, some of the happiest and saddest months of my life, sad because my girlfriend died giving birth to our son, and happy because I got to raise my son, I got to be his parent.  
But then my dad came back, and he was pissed, I was a fifteen year old single dad. He was so angry that I got a girl pregnant, that he forced me to leave the baby here, with Noah and Claudia, they were retiring from hunting anyway, Noah had just gotten the job as sheriff, and I was a nomadic 15 year old hunter.  
It was what was best for the kid, and Noah and Claudia were already smitten with you, I was living here while raising you and the 2 of them helped me with everything, they were more than happy to take care of you, to adopt you. So I left the baby here with Noah, and I signed the papers giving you up to them for adoption.  
When dad cooled down some, he told me that I could visit you, and Noah and Claudia were happy to let me visit my son. So when I wasn’t on a hunt, I would come down to Beacon Hills and I would visit you, when you were old enough to talk we told you that I was your uncle Dean, and me and your parents decided that when you were 16 we would tell you the truth, because you deserve to know the truth. I’m your biological father Stiles” I told him.  
He was just sitting on the couch in between me and Noah, with a stunned look on his face.  
“I’m, um, i’m going to bed, i’ll talk to you guys in the morning” he mumbled out as he stood and zombie walked to his room  
“That went about as well as could be expected” I said  
“He just needs some time to process” Noah told me  
“Yeah, I think i’ll go to bed too” I told him as I went up to the guest room and collapsed onto the bed.  
The next morning when I woke, I was surprised to see Stiles sitting on the end of my bed looking at me.  
“You know, we kinda look alike” he said  
“Yeah, you’ve got more of your mother in you though” I told him sleepily  
“Why did you tell me?” he asked  
“You deserve to know the truth Stiles, but nothing has to change. Noah is still your dad, Claudia was still your mom, and i’ll still visit you whenever I can. This isn’t supposed to change anything, i’ve been in your life since before you were born and I plan on staying in your life for as long as you’ll let me. We just didn’t want to lie to you anymore” I tell him  
“You know, finding out your adopted is supposed to be a big change for people, and believe me, I don’t like being lied to. But this isn’t the worst thing that has happened to me, and your already family so, your right, nothing has to change, but i’m glad that I know now” Stiles said with a smile  
Then he tugged me out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. I shot Noah a relieved smile, and I knew that Stiles had talked to him too when I saw the same look reflected back at me.  
It was moderately smooth sailing after that, I stayed with them for a year, and in that time I became a part of the Beacon Hills pack, I hunted in the towns surrounding Beacon Hills and I taught the pack everything I know about the supernatural world and I became closer with Stiles, and even though I insisted that nothing had to change, after a few months Stiles was calling me dad too, it got a little confusing when me and Noah were in the same room, and it was a little odd because I considered Noah a father figure to me, he helped me through a tough time in my life that my dad should have been there for, so when Stiles calls the both of us dad it’s just a little odd. Everything ended up figuring itself out though, we all became a little family which was then absorbed into the pack family.  
After a year of living the apple pie life that I told Sam I would seek out, Sam himself showed up. After that I knew something was off with him so I took him out of Beacon Hills. Once we got the whole my baby brother doesn’t have a soul thing figured out, I took him to Beacon Hills and introduced him to my family, it took a while, but eventually Sam was also accepted as family. Cas was a whole different matter, he showed up about a month into my stay at Beacon Hills and took to the pack like bees to honey, he pops up whenever Stiles prays to him, apparently his favoritism toward me was passed onto my son.  
Now while me and Sam are still hunting, and we are into dangerous shit all the time, anytime we have some free time, we always make our way to Beacon Hills to spend time with our family, and it doesn’t matter what we’re doing, when they call for help, we drop everything to go down and help.  
They looked for me when I was booted to purgatory after blowing Dick up, and they were there when I had the Mark of Cain. they were there for every major thing happening in my life and vice versa, when they graduated from high school, me, Cas, and Sam were there to cheer them on, when they moved into their dorms at college, we were all there to help them move. And when Derek and Stiles started dating, I made sure they knew that I supported them, and then I told Derek that I would cut off his balls and feed them to him if he ever hurt my son, i’m also 99 percent sure he got the same type of speech from Noah, Sam, and Cas. I don’t think he had any intention of hurting Stiles though, and we were happy for them.  
Now here we are, I slide a finger under the scratchy collar of my suit as Stiles slaps my hand away,  
“Stop it dad, you are walking me down the fucking aisle in 2 fucking minutes and I need you to calm me the fuck down” Stiles told me, his eyes darting back and forth between me and Noah.  
“Relax kid, you are marrying the love of your life, your whole pack is here to support you guys, i’m walking you down the aisle, and you are going to get fucking married. There is nothing to be worried about, you and Derek have been planning this for a year, and Derek was planning on asking you for months before he actually got the balls to do it. We all love you, and we are so goddamn happy for you, you have your dream job and your dream fiance, about to be husband. So calm the fuck down before you sweat through your suit” I tell him  
He lets out the breath he had been holding and finally started breathing normally again  
“So when are you and Cas gonna finally admit that you love each other, I mean I don’t have a traditional family, but i’m pretty sure that the dad is supposed to get married before his son” he tells me with a smirk  
I ignore him  
“You ready kid? Thirty seconds” I tell him, he loses the teasing smirk and looks ahead, the doors open and we start walking  
As I walk Stiles down the aisle, I look over at the other aisle where Noah is walking Derek down the aisle. Noah was supposed to walk Stiles down the aisle, but Derek’s dad is dead, and the three of them decided that Noah would walk Derek and I would walk Stiles. The rest of the wedding went smoothly, and I definitely didn’t cry at all when they said ‘I do’, the reception was a lot of fun with the whole pack there and we all danced and drank and talked.  
About a year later found the three of us in Beacon Hills again when Stiles and Derek announced that the adoption they were trying to get approval for had gone through, it was a little girl named Mia, she was 5 years old, and she thought it was the coolest thing in the world to have 2 dads. The reason that they tried so hard to get Mia, was because they found out that she was a werewolf in the foster system, they fell in love with her and a few months later they had a little girl to raise. Me, Sam, and Cas made our way down there to meet my granddaughter, and she was so fucking adorable, she had her room painted blue and she didn’t like dresses or dolls, she was definitely a tomboy, and the most bubbly little girl you ever met, she was very happy to meet new people and she took to me immediately, I ended up spending a month and a half there. Mia was a part of the pack and was learning how to control her werewolf side, there weren’t any other little kids for her to play with yet, but give it a few months and Allison and Scott were going to have a little boy.  
I was eventually called back to the Family Business, but me, Cas, and Sam make time so that we can visit them at least every couple months. All in all, Stiles was the best thing that ever happened to me, and if I could do it all over again, I wouldn’t change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? good? bad? meh? lemme know what you think. :)


End file.
